smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Crazy Love (Hero Stories)/Part 2
That night, Smurfette had trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop dreaming about Hero. She dreamt that Hero was lying next to her in a field of flowers, wearing nothing more than a loincloth. "I never want this to end," Smurfette said, as she snuggled up next to him. "Me neither," Hero said. Soon, they both looked into each other's eyes. "Hero, ever since I met you, I knew you were Mr. Right. I just can't smurf anything that's wrong with you," Smurfette said. "Smurfette, whenever I look into your eyes, I see nothing but love and care. This smurf can't wait to smurf you down the aisle," Hero said. "Really?" Smurfette asked. "Yes, this smurf also can't wait to smurf the sound of our first baby together," Hero said. "Oh, Hero! I love you," Smurfette said. "I love you too, Smurfette," Hero said, before the two embraced. "Let's see what's under your loincloth," Smurfette said, with a flirtatious look. "Smurf right ahead, Smurfette... this smurf is not stopping you," Hero said, with a smirk. ... Smurfette suddenly woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. "It's that dream again!" she said. "I've been smurfing that dream for a while now, but what does it mean?" she asked herself. "I'll ask Doctor tomorrow, see if he can smurf what's wrong with me," she said, before managing to fall asleep. The next morning at breakfast, most of the Smurfs noticed that Smurfette was not acting like her normal self. It was as like she was trying to avoid them. "Eh, gosh, does any Smurf know what's wrong with Smurfette?" Clumsy asked. "I don't know, my fellow Clumsy," Abloec said. "I pray that the Almighty watches over her and helps her whenever she needs it." "I'm sure your Almighty will smurf her protection, laddie," Fergus added. "I just don't want our dear Smurfette to smurf under the temptations of the evil one, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said, sounding really concerned for Smurfette. Just then, Smurfette had seen Doctor leave the kitchen. "Doctor, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Of course," Doctor answered. "What's wrong?" "I'd rather speak to you in private," Smurfette said. Doctor was surprised at what she said, but he assumed it must be serious. "Of course," Doctor said as they headed for the hospital. "Follow me." Once they arrived at the hospital, Smurfette told Doctor what happened to her from the previous night. "So you see, Doctor, I've been smurfing the same dream about Hero for a while now, and I don't know what it means," Smurfette said. "It's only a dream, Smurfette... they're harmless," Doctor said. "I know dreams are harmless but... there is just something about this dream that feels unsmurfy," Smurfette said. "It's as if as a side of me wants to... smurf in intimacy with Hero." "Hmm, let me check my medical books to see if there is anything that describes what you smurfed. Wait here," Doctor said, as he left to check his books. ... It was a long time before Doctor returned. "Anything, Doctor?" Smurfette asked. "Nothing, and I looked through all my books," Doctor said. "But just in case if it does smurf into something unsmurfy, I'll take a DNA sample for testing." "What's DNA?" Smurfette asked. "DNA is your blood, saliva, your hair, and other things," Doctor said. "And how will you get hold of my DNA?" Smurfette asked again. "With this," Doctor said, showing her a small tube with a small needle sticking out. "Will it hurt?" Smurfette asked concernedly. "Only for a few moments," Doctor said. Smurfette wasn't so sure about it, but in order to find out what was wrong with her, she allowed Doctor to have a sample of her DNA. "Okay, here goes," Doctor said, as he slowly pierced Smurfette's arm with the needle, causing her to clench her face and he slowly started to draw the blood. "Keep your eyes smurfed, Smurfette," Doctor said. Soon Doctor removed the needle and immediately wrapped a band-aid round where he drew the blood. "Okay, the tests will smurf me some time. If it gets worse, then smurf straight back to me," Doctor said. "Of course," Smurfette said, before leaving the hospital. As Smurfette left the hospital, she was spotted by Fergus and Abloec. They noticed she looked rather upset and didn't want to talk with anyone. "Now I'm really beginning to worry about the lassie," Fergus said, sounding really concerned for Smurfette. "She seems even worse than she was this morning." "I feel in my spirit that the evil one is trying to smurf evil temptations in her heart. I pray for the Almighty to smurf over her and keep her safe from these temptations, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. "My heart smurfs me that Smurfette smurfs the heart of a true Smurfswoman and she'll be able to beat these temptations," Fergus said. "All we can smurf is pray for her, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. Fergus put his hand on Abloec's shoulder. "Don't worry, laddie, she'll smurf through this, I promise you," Fergus said, reassuring him. Abloec could only smile. ... Meanwhile, in Hero's house, both Hero and Wonder were discussing about the situation regarding Smurfette. "You know, Hero, I'm really worried about Smurfette," Wonder said. "I'm also concerned for her, Wonder," Hero said. "But I don't know what's causing her to smurf this way, especially around me." "My heart keeps smurfing me that it's because of her feelings for you, and how it'll soon manifest itself inside her, and cause her to smurf something that's beyond her control, and my heart also keeps smurfing me that the only way to help her in someway includes you," Wonder said. "Don't worry, Wonder," Hero said. "I'm not going to break our wedding vows in case that does happen." "Not even for Smurfette's safety and well-being?" Wonder asked. "If I'm told that the only way to help Smurfette is for me to smurf with her in someway, then I'll smurf up with an alternative solution," Hero said. Wonder didn't say anything. She just sat down in a chair, for she could feel nothing but worry for her best friend. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Crazy Love chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles